A New Toy
by PyschoPyro
Summary: The Joker finds a new toy wandering the streets at night. Little does he know, what he's really in store for when he brings her home, and how messed up she really is. JokerxOC
1. How did this happen again?

Hola Hola

Hola Hola! I am The Pyscho Pyro and I've been reading A LOT of Dark Knight fanfiction lately. So, I've decided to attempt my own. I know I normally don't finish my stories but that's because well……It's 'cause I'm lazy :) However, if I get reviews I'm planning on keeping this one going. - So, without further ado here you go!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why so serious?!" He was laughing now, cackling in my face. Though that didn't nearly scare me as much as the cold blade pressed against the inside of my cheek did. I trembled slightly in his grip. Yes, that's exactly whom I'm talking about, The Joker, Clown Princess of Crime.

How I'd gotten myself into this position I'd never truly understand. Maybe the fact that I was new to Gotham City and didn't know any better than to take a trip to the drug store at two in the morning may have played a large role in it.

"So, where ya headed Doll Face?" his amused yet bone chilling tone brought me back to reality. I trembled again, the knife still against my cheek. I was scared that if I even brought myself to say something he would slice me open like a piece of deli meat. The Joker looked like he was enjoying my reaction but also becoming impatient. His cracked white face paint seemed to give him a ghostly glow in the street light as he glared through the top of his eyes at me.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me like a punch in the stomach. '_Ahh not now!' _God I shouldn't have chugged that bottle of prescription pills as soon as I got them! Another wave this time, it made me see white dots. I wavered slightly.

"Is that all ya got Girly?" He raised an eyebrow. And I collapsed no concern for the knife anymore or where I was or WHO was near me. He peered down at me curiously. Clearly not the reaction he had expected. "AW c'mon girly I'm not that scary am I?" He chuckled and nudged me with his foot. I curled up in a ball, rapidly drifting into unconsciousness. A hard kick to the stomach brought me back to reality for a brief moment. "I SAID GET UP!" He bellowed, I whimpered half asleep already.

The joker picked me up bridal style holding me close to his chest, his bright painted scars were the only thing visible through my fogged eyes. "I could always use a new toy…" He cackled again loudly as we marched into the further darkness of the alley and I drifted very unwillingly into unconsciousness. Echoed footsteps, then…darkness.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me-If you want me to continue review!!

Joker- question….plays with a knife Eh, why does she have meds? grins Is she isane…?

Me- not as crazy as you J-man!...

Joker- death glare..I'm NOT….I'm—NoT…

Me- steps back o.o Explanations in the next chappie okays?!


	2. I'm all splitlike

Pyro- YAY

Pyro- YAY!! Thanx to my two reviewers! Audrey Kasm and Ready.Aim.Fire333!! "dances"

Joker- "Sneaks up behind Pyro and pokes her back with a knife" …heheheh told you I wasn't crazy….

Pyro- AHH! You loony! WTF?!

Joker- "stabs"

Pyro- "Disappears" Bwahaha!!

Joker- OO

Pyro- You forgot J-man I'm the author I have DA POWA!!

Joker- yeeeaaaahh…..we'll see about that girly…..

Pyro- o.o

(NOTE: I'm going to switch to 3rd person from now on 'cause it's easier :P)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She stood in a tall window frame, long dark hair blowing across her face due to the strong breeze at her altitude. She was on the 16__th__ floor of one of the tall older buildings in her home town. Staring down with wide eyes she saw her mother, laying in a puddle of her own blood, she couldn't take it anymore so she'd jumped from the roof. Then she was falling, then pain. Excruciating pain, she couldn't live with her mother, she wanted to hurry and die but the pain wouldn't go, It kept her awake, burning her legs arms, throat. She screamed it wouldn't leave. "JUST LET ME DIE!!"_

"But killing you already wouldn't be any fun Doll Face…" A snickering voice answered her through her dream. The dark haired girl shot up, eyes wide and darting around the gloomy room. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. She blinked, her face centimeters away from his. He grinned "Mourin' gorgeous!" She fell back off the bed and he cackled. "Why are you so scared of me Dolly?" He leaned over so his face was close to hers again. "Is it the scars?" Her eyes quickly darted over his facial features before she shut her eyes tight and tried to move away again. He cackled grabbing her hair roughly and pulling her back towards him. She squeeled.

"Wh-what do you want?" her voice was raspy and throat dry. But there was something else in her voice another slight tone hiding. This spiked his curiosity..

"I want the name of my toy."

"T-toy?!" she whispered loudly, he nodded. Then tightened his grip on her hair.

"NAME!"

"Jasmine!" She managed to squeal out.

"Now then, that wasn't so hard was i-" He paused as her head fell slightly limp and her arms dropped to her sides. Jasmine started shaking uncontrollably, teeth chattering and he could have sworn the ground below her was vibrating from the intensity of her shakes. A brief expression of worry crossed his face but was quickly replaced with evil curiosity. He grinned and pushed her hair out of her eyes, letting go of her scalp. "Now now, Jazzy what's wrong?" he asked with a tone of mock worry.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes seemed almost lifeless.

"Meds…" She whispered hoarsely and he snapped his fingers.

"AHA!" The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. He shook it.

"This your prescription Jazzy?"

She nodded shakily and held out her hand, he pulled away the bottle out of her range instantly. "Ah ah ah… you nearly O.Ded and killed yourself last time…I don' know if these are right for you.." She bit her lip, drawing blood and held out her hand again. It was shaking even more violently. He stared at it then slowly raised his gaze to meet her eyes. They were dark now, dark pale lifeless navy. An she was green, literally tinted a sick color. The Joker gave in and dropped 2 pills into her hand…then shrugged and dropped 3 more. He couldn't have her dying on him. No, not yet.

Jasmine shoved the pills in her mouth and swallowed them all dry. The Joker watched, interested as she settled and slowly stopped shaking. Her eye lids now half shut and a dreamy look on her pale face. The Joker raised an eyebrow, "Are you a drug addict little girl?" She smiled dreamily.

"No, silly I'm just a little split like." His eye brow raised even more.

"Split like?" Then it clicked and he laughed manically throwing his head back as he did so.

Jasmine leaned up against a wall the dreamy expression still in her eyes. The Joker stood and patted her head a sadistic grin on his face.

"Ah, Jazzy I'll have fun with you, won't I?" He laughed again and waltzed out of the room, leaving her to herself.

How had he had been fortunate enough to stumble across such a girl. Jazzy was one side, but he couldn't help but wonder who the split side she hid and suppressed for years was. He chuckled to himself. "Well I think it's about time I found other Jazzy and introduced her to The Joker.."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Joker- are you kidding me? She's got split personalities?! That's it?

Pyro- theres more…oh there's more heheheheh….

Jaz- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"is high on meds"

Pyro- DAMN! SHE O.Ded AGAIN! YOU WERE SUSPOSED TO WATCH HER!

Joker- Me? A babysitter? O.o

Pyro- "thinks about the Joker in a daycare"…….OO uhhh….

Jaz- "giggles insanely and starts playing with knives" HEHEHEHEHEHEHHH!!

Joker- HEY! Don't touch my babies!

Jaz- heheheh…re-view…..heheh

Pyro- you heard the crazy drug addict!


	3. Let's have a rehearsal!

Pyro- Yay! I'm back!

Joker- Where have you been?!

Pyro- uhhh…I got lazy again?

Joker- -_-

Pyro- what?! Oh, and a grande sized apology to all my readers :( But I am going to continue my story!! YAY! But ur I apologize again if this chappy's Joker may seem a bit OC off Heath Ledger's cause I need to get back into my Zone…heheh

Joker- You- left me- here-with Jaz…..for 3 and a half months…

Pyro- so read on heheh…while I beg for forgiveness?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd been sitting there for hours. Back against the cold cement walls, eyes closed, breathing slowly. And as she started to become herself again Jasmine opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The room was bare except for an old lamp with no lamp shade plugged into a single outlet in the far corner of the room. There were no windows, and a single rusty metal door stood to her right. Jasmine sighed, standing up and walking over to the small crooked lamp. "How come these things always happen to me?" She mumbled out loud to herself, crouching down and poking the dusty light bulb.

Everything was quiet, she couldn't hear anything outside of the door and at one point even tried to open it. The door was locked and Jasmine knew that even if it wasn't she wouldn't be able to budge the big metal object anyways. She sighed again, and then heard a scuffle from the other side of the door, the jingle of keys. Jasmine darted to the opposite end of the room, pressing herself as close to the cold wall as she could. All of the calm composure left and was replaced with the same shaking fear as before. And she was really shaking.

"Goooood Morning Jazzy!" The Joker let the first word roll of his tongue with a cheery tone as he dragged a big black bag and a chair into the room. He stopped a malicious grin on his face as he took in the young lady pressed against the wall opposite to him.

"Aren't you going to greet me Jazzy?" He mock pouted and slowly walked towards her. Jasmine noted the new coat of white and red on his face. She avoided looking at his eyes, almost afraid that they would jump out and stab her with their piercing glare. He licked his lips and she looked down. Then a sharp tug, he'd grabbed her hair again.

"In case you were wondering that was a hint Doll Face," His tone darkened and he tightened his grip on her hair. Jasmine whimpered yet again. A purple gloved hand grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his dark fierce ones.

"Jazzy,Jazzy, Jazzy.. Do you mind if I call you Jazzy?" His tone was light and giddy now, The Joker licked his lips again. "Listen Hun," He tightened his grip. "When I say good morning, I expect you to acknowledge. Got it?" Jasmine had figured out already what would happen if she didn't reply and nodded her head as best she could in his grip. The Joker smiled.

"Good, then let's have a little rehearsal." And with that he let go. Jasmine tumbled to the floor and when she looked up, he had grabbed the black bag and chair and dragged them out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

She was alone again, and very confused. It was quiet like before. Then the door creaked open. Jasmine pressed herself against the wall again, wondering what was going on. The Joker, bag, chair and all smiles marched into the room.

"Goooooooood Morning Jazzy!" His tone was more cheerful this time and he held out his hands towards her an expecting expression on his face. Jasmine was shaking violently but managed to choke out the few words he was looking for.

"G-G-Good Morning.." She looked at him, and he burst out into applause.

"Amazing, amazing! Now for the main event!" Jasmine didn't have time to raise an eyebrow. The Joker grabbed her by her arm and threw her into the chair.

"Aww. Is little Jazzy frightened?" He giggled noticing her shaking while he tied her up. "Listen Jazz," The Joker stood and took a camera out of the black bag and put it on a stand in front of her. "This is going to be like a scary roller coaster." He licked his lips again and adjusted the camera. "The only difference is…I can't guarantee you'll make I off," He was holding a knife now twiddling it into his pointer finger. "In-one-piece." The Joker noted her now even more panicked expression, smiled again and clicked Record. He jumped in front of the camera, licking his lips and another frightening grin spread across his face. "Now it's time for our feature presentation!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaz- O.o Helllp mee!!

Joker- oooh let the games begin! This will be fun little Jazzy! And after our little show let's see who you're other side is?

Jaz- noo! Trust me! You don't wanna know!

Joker- this is TOO much fun teeheehee!

Pyro- "Watches eating popcorn" mmm, I hope it was alright! ^-^ REVIEW!


End file.
